


A fight

by LoveGems1



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Conner McKnight is not a Power Ranger, Jason Lee Scott is a Power Ranger, Kira Ford is not a Power Ranger, Kira and Conner are twins, Tommy Oliver is not a Power Ranger, Tommy is Kira's and Conner's biological parent, Trini is not a Power Ranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1
Summary: Jason got into a fight with the rest of his team and left. Tommy and Trini are not Power Rangers. Kira and Conner are Tommy twin children
Relationships: Aisha Campbell/Zack Taylor, Rocky DeSantos/Kimberly Hart, Tommy Oliver/Jason Lee Scott, Trini/Original Female Character
Kudos: 5





	A fight

Note: Tommy, Trini, Conner, Kira are not Power Rangers. A small bit of porn,

“Jason!” Tommy yelped. He can feel Jason’s manhood in his hole. He wants to make a noise but knows that he can’t. Tommy whimpers as Jason moves in and out of him. They are on a train, going to the city when Jason attacks his neck. 

“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk anymore. You’ll get pregnant with our kid, and I will take care of you.” Jason tells the younger man. Tommy groaned and whimpers. He has to be quiet, but Jason knows that he can’t. Tommy knows that Jason wants people to watch them. Tommy turns and kisses the man. Jason pulls aways. 

“Pretty little omega, wanting an alpha’s cock buried deep in your hole, uh. Dirty little whore!” Jason whispers to the omega feeling his omega tighten around his cock. He bits his whore hard, as he cums inside the omega roughly. The train comes to a stop, and the passengers get off. 

Tommy grabs Jason’s arm and drags them to a small area. Jason looks at his husband confusedly. The omega glares at his alpha and pulls their pants down. Jason’s eyes sparkle with delight. He fucks Tommy hard and rough, forcing the poor omega not to make noise. When the load is shot, Tommy bites his alpha to keep from screaming.

When they finished, they went to the place, Tommy looks at his alpha with childish glee. Jason laughs at his husband’s expression. Tommy is about to rush in, when he feels his alpha’s strong arms around him, holding him back. He looks at Jason with confusion. 

Tommy sees hardness in Jason’s eyes as he growls at the view in front of them. Tommy turns and sees Jason’s friends. Jason and his friends had a fall out back in high school. It was so bad that Jason never talks to them anymore. Tommy stays close to Jason. He knows that Jason can handle himself, but he has his omega with him.

Tommy met Jason at a gym. The two got into a sparing, drawing into a tie. The two got on friendly teams when two little voices catch Tommy’s attention. Tommy’s eyes sparkle at the love of his life. His twin children. Tommy was afraid that Jason would not want him because Tommy got pregnant. To his and his sister’s surprise, Jason got to the twin’s level and played with them. 

“They are cute kids. How old are they?” Jason asked the boy. Tommy looks so surprised at this. His little ones clutching to him with a big grin. Jason sees an Asian woman with the twins, and smells alpha and thought that they were together. He was a little disappointed at that thought.

“Jason, this is Conner and Kira, my two-year-old. I would like you to meet my sister Trini. Trini helps watch the two when I have to work. Trini, this is Jason.” Tommy introduces the two young adults. Jason perks up and smiles at Trini, who returns the smile. Kira wanted to go to Jason, and Jason picks her up and plays with her.

Tommy has tears, and Trini gently places a hand on her brother. She knows why and can see this stranger’s love for the family. Jason knew that he did something to the omega and can see hope in Tommy’s eyes.

“You are the first alpha that ever played with my kids and treat my sister like she is a human being. You are amazing.” Tommy tells the alpha, and Jason’s smile falls. After that, Jason and Tommy began to date, and there are ups and downs, they manage to work. Jason found out that Tommy was raped during one of his heats and got pregnant.

Jason adopted Conner and Kira as his own when Tommy agreed to be his. Jason and Trini have an excellent relationship and became best friends. The siblings flat out told Jason that he was a Power Ranger, and the alpha confessed everything. 

Jason knew that Tommy, Trini, Kira, and Conner are his new life. They bring him so much joy that Jason cried. Trini would smile at the two and found this lovely omega that she claimed hers. She is a beautiful omega that Tommy adores. Kira and Conner like playing with her mate. Jason was the one to introduce Bich and Trini, and Tommy allowed the women to have the kids for three days.

When Tommy’s heats come, Tommy wants wild and rough. He wants his alpha to roughen him up. Jason was the one alpha that Tommy wanted. They experimented in different forms of BDSM, and they love trying new things. Trini and Bich like making Jason and Tommy blush; however, they are following the men’s habits.

It’s Tommy’s and Trini’s birthday, and Jason wanted the five of them to visit Angle Grove, to meet his parents. Tommy was really nervous about it. Shana and Liam Scott were weary when Jason told them that he is mated to omega with twins. When Shana Scott saw the small omega, her heart broke. Liam sees two eleven-year-old holdings onto their mom, and he smiles. They are cute.

Once Shana and Liam got to know Tommy, Kira, Conner, Trini, and Bich, they adopted the adults. Jason and Bich told Jason’s parents their plans are, and the couple agreed to take the kids. Jason and Tommy decided to the train downtown for a convention that Tommy wanted to go to. 

It was a Martial Arts convention that Jason surprised him with. It was going so well until he saw his formal fiends. Jason knows that Tommy can protect himself and can fight, but the omega doesn’t want too. Jason wants Tommy to have a day where he can enjoy. Jason sees his Black goes up to the pair.

“Jason… It’s been too long. How have you been?” He asks the Red. Jason tightens his hold on his omega, just for him. Tommy doesn’t say anything but leans into his alpha. The man sees this and smiles softly at the omega. The man in black knew that the omega is Jason’s mate.

“It’s been long, Zack. I’m well. You?” Jason asks in a steady tone. He’s healing, this is the final stage. He has support from this lovely omega, and he won’t let high school get to him. Zack looks at his Red and sees a warning. 

“I’m good. I know what happened was everyone’s fault, but what I said to you was uncalled for. You were right, and I was wrong. I know that saying sorry will not do any good, but I would like to start over as strangers and maybe later friends.” Zack tells his leader. He wanted to apologize to him for the longest time. 

Jason smiles at his Black and wants his friendship, but the fight really made that impossible. Jason feels Tommy pulling away from him, and Jason feels himself going and hugging Zack. The Mastodon and the Tyrannosaurus reconnecting their broken bond. Tommy smiles at his alpha and sees a beautiful relationship between the two alphas. 

“Jason! Is that you, Jason?” A perky voice asks. Tommy sees a small woman in pink going and hugging his alpha. He smells omega on her and tries not to clutch to Jason. Jason briefly hugs the woman and grabs onto Tommy. The woman looks hurt but nods; she didn’t want to make a scene, while Tommy kisses his alpha, reassuring him. 

The woman in pink smiles sadly. She feels arms around her and turns to sees her alpha and kisses him. She knew that she fucked up, and now Pink is paying the price for it, but she is happy with her alpha. She looks at the omega her leader has and sees a loving relationship. 

Tommy tugs on Jason to the building, and Jason laughs. He picks his squealing omega and goes to the entrance of the building. Tommy runs in and spins, while looking around. He turns to his alpha with a childish glee, causing Jason to laugh. The alpha leans down and kisses his omega. He’s grateful to Tommy and his desire to leave.

“Thank you, Tommy. You’re amazing, and I love you. You saved me back there.” Jason tells the man softly. Tommy softens and kisses him on the check. Jason shows the guard the ticket, and they get in, and Tommy drags Jason to an area that makes Jason just laugh at his childish husband. To Jason, Tommy makes him laugh and feel joy in the world. Having that fight caused Jason some good events in his life. 

He met and mated with this amazing omega, with cute little twins. This amazing omega brings joy into his life and expresses his love for him. The two make the relationship work because they want each other. They let themselves be vulnerable around each other. As they walk around, a hand grabs Jason’s arm. Jason stiffens and is about to attack. He turns and sees Zack.

Jason sees his Black and a smaller woman in blue. Jason looks at her, while Zack smiles at this. The alpha feels arms wrapped around him, and he looks and sees his husband being with him. Zack and the woman look at the man in Red with surprise. They knew that Jason was closed, but to see him with not only a man but with an omega. Zack knew that Jason didn’t have a preference for lovers, but it still surprises him. 

“Tommy this is Zack and Aisha? Zack, Aisha, this is my mate, Tommy.” Jason questions the woman who nods. The mated pair smiles at Tommy. He smiles back but stays behind Jason. Jason looks at Tommy with concern. He knows why he just doesn’t like it. 

“Hi Zack, Aisha, it’s nice to put a face to the names.” Tommy tells the pair. Zack and Aisha give Jason questioning looks, and he gives them a look. Aisha knows that she was very narrowed minded when she wants to be, but she has learned that being narrowly minded is wrong. She has to learn to let it go.

“It’s nice to meet you, Tommy. How did you two meet?” Aisha asks the pair. She wants to know, so she can understand the situation better. Zack is also curious about it because he knows that Jason won’t just date a random stranger. He has to know the person before dating the person. Jason glared at the two Rangers because it’s not their business.

“We met at a gym when I saw him practicing and wanted to spare, and it ended in a draw.” Tommy summarized the day in one sentence. Jason scoffed at his mate. He glares at him, while Tommy looks at him with a pleased look, causing Jason to laugh. Aisha glares at the omega, while Zack looks at him with shock. 

Jason pulls his omega in front of him and kisses him. Zack smiles at the affectionate Jason’s displaying. The Original Black knew that Jason was forced to open up sometimes, with them, but Tommy seems to get Jason to be open, without even trying. 

“What do you fight?” Zack asks Tommy. Tommy looks at him with wide eyes and leans back. He looks at Jason, who smiles cheekily at his omega. Tommy glares at him and Jason smiles brightly. Aisha and Zack look at the two with confusion and weariness. Tommy looks at Zack and answers,

“I mix my fights into my own style, but I do all types.” Zack nods. He smiles. The four stay together throughout the whole convention, all four getting to know each other better. The Black and Blue smile at the Red, for being happy. They enjoy Tommy for his personality. 

When it was coming to a close, Tommy whined, and the three laughed. They knew that Tommy really wanted to say longer. He jumps onto his alpha’s back, and Jason chuckles. Tommy will always make him laugh. Zack and Aisha are amused by this. They see Jason spin his omega around, and Zack smiles. The Black knows that there is a person that can get Jason to open up and not judge him for it. 

The group of Power Rangers met back up and see Jason spinning Tommy. They are shocked to see their fearless leader letting the omega get his way. Kim smiles because Jason will always spoil any omega. That is what Jason does. They see Tommy getting down, and gets tackled by an alpha woman. 

An omega woman goes near Jason. The alpha woman clutches to the omega, and the two are talking to each other. The Rangers see Jason and the omega woman smile and high five each other, and Jason’s parents with two little kids. All Rangers are confused when the kids run to Jason and Tommy. Tommy spins the boy, while Jason spins the girl. 

The kids are talking rapidly, and Tommy and Jason are listening to them. Aisha looks at Zack, who shrugs. Zack goes up to get the elder Scotts. He smiles at the kids. He wants to know who the kids are. They are as cute as a button.

“Mr. and Mrs. Scott, how are you?” Zack asks politely. Shana and Liam Scott smile at Jason’s oldest friend.

“We’re good, Zack. How are you?” Shana asks the man. She knows that Jason and his friends had a nasty fight that the two refuse to talk anymore. She knows that they were the reason that Jason moved to another state. 

“I’m good. It’s nice to see you two again. The kids are cute.” Zack informs Jason’s parents and the kids. Tommy brightens and stays near Jason. Jason smiles at his omega and their kids. 

“They are Conner and Kira. They’re eleven, and our kids.” Jason tells his Black. Zack smiles at the eleven-year-olds and at Tommy. The Black and the civilians look at each other, with mutual respect for each other. Jason takes his family back to his old home. 

Seven years later, Tommy, Jason, Conner, Kira, Trini, Bich all moved to Reefside. The twins are eighteen and are going to Reefside Community College, while Trini’s and Bich’s kids are still in college. Tommy and Jason have two kids of their own and are in high school. Jason made up with his friends and are still trying to reconnect from the fight. It’s satisfying for the family.


End file.
